Rasengan
Overview: '' ''Note: ''All information on this page (the general concept/original ideas, applications, etc) are taken from the Naruto Franchise, being reformatted for use in RP and other forms of Fiction. The Rasengan is one of the most recognizable Techniques, known as "Jutsu" from the Naruto Series. This Technique is primarily used by Hidden Leaf Shinobi, being created in-series by the 4th Hokage (Minato Namikaze), and having an "Ancestor Technique" in expanded material (or filler) created by Ashura Otsutsuki which created multiple Rasengan-like spheres within a Chakra barrier. ''Application: The Rasengan as a Technique is one of the most diverse basic Energy Techniques there is, considering the rather simple nature of it's formation, which is essentially just rotating Energy in multiple directions from a singular point. These properties can be applied to countless variants, such as a Wind Style: Rasengan or Rasen-Shuriken, which each fragment or stream of rotating Energy is sharpened like a Wind Blade, creating a Technique extremely effective at cutting, or a Fire Release: Rasengan or Rasen-Grenade, creating a Technique extremely effective at eating Matter and Energy to fuel the process of Combustion for wide scale AoE (Area of Effect) attacks. Outside of Elemental and bizarre/radical changes to the fundamental Technique, the Rasengan's strengths can be magnified in a variety of ways. Such as increasing the size of the Rasengan (though this can be difficult to do while keeping the Potency of the Attack high), or condensing more streams and fragments of Energy to rotate around the singularity quicker, or even amplify each Energy stream which is doing the rotating. Essentially, if the Technique succeeds, the Rasengan is meant to deal extreme amounts of Physical damage within one overall hit/point of contact. However, there are some glaring weaknesses with the Rasengan which keeps it from being an A-Tier or higher Technique. For starters, the Rasengan has to be maintained constantly, losing focus or control of the Energy for even a split second can make the Technique fizzle out entirely. This issue tends to make the Rasengan limited to extremely short ranges, often only as far as the user themselves can punch, kick, or otherwise reach (despite technically being a "Ranged Technique"), which makes the Rasengan a Hybrid Technique, being both a Physical and Ranged Technique simultaneously due to it's formation and utilization, yet unusual range of application. This weakness to an extent can be subverted if the user has unusual biology such as Bodily Manipulation or Shape-Shifting Abilities, to reach long distances with their body whilst also maintaining the Rasengan properly (in the Naruto Franchise, this is shown by Naruto creating Chakra Arms from his body to extend outward while maintaining the Rasengan to attack foes from long distances). Another way to work around this weakness, is acquiring the advanced skill to throw the Rasengan (usually as a modified variant), though this has had limited success in most iterations. And finally, you could subvert this weakness by applying the Rasengan's properties to another Technique, such as the Rasen-Kamehameha, or the Rasen-Hadouken, though at this point it'll not have the same primary attributes in which most Rasengan variants share. Overall, the Rasengan is a Technique which has fundamentals that are essentially begging to be applied to more advanced iterations or Sub-Techniques, one's imagination truly being the only limitation this Technique has. ''Trivia: '' The Rasengan back in an old community I (Zander, RenaissanceAlliance) used to run was used in a public experiment to see if creativity dwindled in RP if everyone tried using the same Techniques (though with variations allowed). The results were, every single person made their own unique and honestly pretty amazing version of the Rasengan, some of which I still use to this day such as the Particle Release: Atomic Rasen-Barrage, Rasen-Dome, and Yin Release: Illusionary Rasengan. Category:Techniques Category:B-Tier Category:Offensive Techniques Category:Supplementary/Support Techniques Category:Physical Techniques Category:Ranged Techniques Category:Rasengan variant Category:RenaissanceAlliance Category:FINAL